


Bored Meeting

by gloamings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Sexual Content, i'm really bad at tagging i'm so sorry, okay well there is SOME plot, pepper curses a lot, pepper loves it, tony teases pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper has important things to do -- like go to board meetings. Tony, naturally, thinks she should just stay home instead.</p>
<p>Post-Avengers, pre-Iron Man 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Meeting

“Tony, I have to go.”

“Just five more minutes.”

He was lying on his stomach on the bed, holding onto Pepper’s hand like a small child. He tugged gently but persistently, pulling her backwards until her until her calves bumped against the side of the mattress.

“It’s never just five more minutes,” she said impatiently, not taking her eyes off the mirror across their room. She took her hand back and adjusted her suit jacket. “If I get back in that bed now, I won’t leave for the whole day.”

“And that’s bad because…” he grabbed her hand again and made her turn around and face him on the bed. His puppy dog eyes gazed up at her as he started kissing each of her fingers.

“Tony! Board meeting this morning, remember?” she said, checking the time on her phone with her free hand. She needed to leave in the next five minutes if she was going to get there on time.

Tony grinned. “More like _bored_ meeting, am I right? Ow!” he added when Pepper hit him lightly on the arm.

“Serves you right,” she said, but she couldn’t help smiling back just a little.

“Pep,” Tony said as he slowly got on his knees on the bed, his face drawing level with hers, his voice dropping to a lower, more seductive register, “you _know_ I could make this well worth your while.”

He kissed her -- slowly, languidly, grabbing both her hands and pulling her arms around him. He kissed her, asking her with his lips but not his voice to please come back to bed. He kissed her so well she almost considered it, sighing as he nipped at her bottom lip and swept his tongue from side to side. He brought one of his hands up between her thighs, pushing her pencil skirt up to her waist, teasing her through her stockings and lingerie. He kissed her more deeply now, in time with the movements of his fingers, in a way that indicated exactly where else he’d like to be kissing her.

Pepper groaned as she pulled away. “And that’s exactly why I have to go,” she said to him, fixing her skirt and picking up her bag. “ _Now_ ,” she added, giving him a quick peck before rushing out the door.

“Fi-ine!” he heard him call as she shut the door -- he drew out the word in a sing-song voice. She was almost certain he meant to imply _this isn’t finished yet, Potts_.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Pepper was fighting off yawns because  _damnit_ , Tony was right, this meeting was boring as fuck. She wondered if this might be the most boring of all the board meetings she’s attended in her life. But she wasn’t sure if it was because of them or because of her.

She couldn’t help but let her mind wander, to think about _what if_ she’d crawled back into bed with Tony this morning. No doubt it would be poor taste for the CEO to be mysteriously absent from such important proceedings, but the more she thought, the more she was sure she could have come up with a reasonable excuse. Hell, anything could be excused with a simple mention of “Iron Man” and “confidential” to whomever was inquiring.

She gave herself a mental shake and checked back into the meeting, before promptly losing all sense of what was going on.

Tony was sitting directly across from her, smiling, holding the stick of a lollipop between his teeth.

He must have just sat down, because everyone else around the table was silent, staring at him. Tony Stark _never_ showed up to board meetings, even if it was his board and his name on the company. This must have been the first time in years that any of these executives had seen him in this room.

“Well don’t let me stop all the fun, fellas,” Tony said, laughing and looking around at the stunned table. “And gals,” he added, tipping his head to the one female board member that wasn’t Pepper.

And as they all chuckled at Tony’s natural charm and ease with this situation, they all got back to discussing whatever they were before his interruption, and Pepper would have started paying more attention if it wasn’t for Tony’s fucking mouth.

Tony came here with a purpose, she realized, as he held the lollipop to his mouth and popped it in, his lips forming a perfect ‘O’ around the candy. He never once took his eyes off of hers.

Pepper felt her breath hitch in her chest as she watched him roll the lollipop around on his tongue. She sat up straighter in her chair, clasped her hands together on the table, and looked pointedly away from Tony at another board member who was speaking, but none of it helped. She could sense his movements across the table, see the smirk on his face as he watched her try to ignore him.

And though she tried to fight it, an image of her and Tony in a supply closet, her pressed against the wall, Tony’s head between her thighs, floated to the front of her mind. She rocked a little in her seat, trying to relieve some of the tension that was slowly building between her legs.

Tony must have noticed this slight movement, because when she looked back at him, his grin covered his whole face. However, when he saw she was watching him again, his grin was replaced with a much more sultry expression. He ran his tongue over his lips, ostensibly to lap up the sweetness the lollipop had left behind, but Pepper knew that look. They were the same hooded eyes she saw gazing up at her from between her thighs, eyes dark with desire, eyes that didn’t look away until she had to close her eyes because _fuck_ his tongue and lips were working her just the way she liked it.

She couldn’t look away from his mouth, his lips, his tongue as he sucked hard on the lollipop, pulled it out of his mouth, licked it all the way around, and stuck it back in slowly. She imagined the scruff of his unshaven face scratching her sensitive skin as he rushed to taste her, his hands gripping her hips as he held her down and kept her from bucking towards him. She licked her own lips in anticipation.

“Ms. Potts?” she heard someone say to her left.

Pepper tore her gaze away from Tony quickly, only to see that now the entire room was looking at _her_ instead of Tony. They all looked mildly concerned, though some of them had their hands in front of their face, hiding their laughter. How long had they been trying to get her attention? Fuck.

“I’m so sorry, I must have drifted off there… not enough coffee this morning, I guess!” she said, laughing to try and cover the fact that she had just been caught fantasizing about Tony giving her mouth-to-south resuscitation _in the middle of a goddamn board of directors meeting._

The rest of the table laughed along with her, though she knew it wasn’t about her coffee joke.

She checked her phone. 11:45. Was that too early for a lunch break? She didn’t really care. “How about we all take an early lunch and meet back here in an hour.”

As the room cleared out slowly, Pepper turned to look at Tony again, who hadn’t moved from his seat directly across from her. He was smiling fully now, the skin around his eyes crinkled, clearly proud of much he had distracted Pepper during the meeting. He was still holding the damn lollipop in his hand.

She smiled back at him. “You win this time,” she said. “But don’t think you’re getting away with this, Stark.”

“There is only _one_ thing I’m getting away with today, Potts,” he said, giving her a once-over as she stood up from the table, “and that’s you.”

Her face flushed as he stood up and threw the lollipop in the trash near the door, holding it open for her.

As they walked over from the conference room to her office, Pepper could only think of one thing: she knew what Tony was having for lunch today.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering adding on another chapter for what exactly happens during their lunch break in her office, but we'll see... :)


End file.
